


Der eine Ring

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Spielt direkt nach "Erkläre Chimäre"Hab ich bestimmt schon mal so oder so ähnlich geschrieben, aber ich versuche es so lange, bis es mir endlich gefällt ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vorsicht! Ziemlich krasse Streiterei. Vielleicht hinterher etwas fluffiges zum Ausgleich lesen :)

 

 

Originaldialog aus „Erkläre Chimäre“

 

THIEL: Jetzt hab‘ ich aber die Faxen dicke hier. Ich lass‘ mir jetzt den Scheißring hier von der Feuerwehr ...

BOERNE: Nichts dergleichen werden Sie tun. Das ist ein Familienerbstück.

THIEL: Ist mir doch egal.

BOERNE: Tragen Sie ihn halt weiter, ich hab meinen ja auch noch dran.

THIEL: Lieber lass‘ ich mir den Finger amputieren.

BOERNE: Ja, das ist eine viel bessere Idee, aber das können wir genauso gut hier machen, da brauchen Sie gar nicht irgendwo hin zu gehen.

KLEMM: Die beiden sollten mal zur Eheberatung.

NADESHDA: Ja, bevor es noch zur Scheidung kommt.

BOERNE: Eine Woche fasten und das Ding fällt von alleine ab.

KLEMM: Was zusammen gehört, muss auch zusammen bleiben.

 

Thiel zog immer noch verzweifelt an dem Ring auf seinem Finger, während er den Gang hinuntereilte. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass die Schritte hinter ihm immer schneller wurden und näher kamen.

„Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme wurde drängender und die Schritte kamen noch näher. Thiel riss an seinem Finger. Er musste diesen Ring abkriegen. Er musste einfach.

„THIEL.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne ihn erreicht, griff mit einer Hand nach Thiels Jackenärmel, riss unsanft daran und schwang ihn zu sich herum. Thiels Gesicht war rot von der Anstrengung den Ring loszuwerden und vor Wut auf Boernes Dreistigkeit.

„Sie werden _auf keinen Fall_ den Ring meines Großvaters zerstören lassen.“ Boerne versuchte mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Finger mit dem Ring zu greifen, aber Thiel zog die Hand weg.

„LASSEN SIE MICH LOS.“ Er riss heftig an dem Jackenärmel, der aber immer noch eisern in Boernes Faust steckte.

„Thiel, hören Sie ... mit ein wenig Seife ...“, versuchte Boerne beschwichtigend das Problem zu lösen, aber Thiel unterbrach den anderen wütend.

„Was soll das eigentlich?“ Thiels Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von nur schwerlich unterdrückter Aggression. „Hm?“ Er gab Boerne einen kräftigen Schubs vor die Brust, so dass der andere einen Schritt zurückstolperte.

Überrascht ließ Boerne seine Jacke los und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was soll was?“

„Na das.“ Thiel zeigt in Richtung von Boernes linker Hand. „Ihrer geht doch wohl runter, oder?“

Boerne fror in der Bewegung ein. Dann straffte er sich und hob sein Kinn ein wenig an, fast so als erwarte er jeden Moment den Knock-out.

„Das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache.“ Seine Stimme war so kalt und glatt wie der Edelstahl seines Seziertisches.

„Doch tut es.“ Thiel stupste ihn noch einmal vor die Brust. Diesmal aber nur mit einem Zeigefinger und weniger harsch. „Genau das ist nämlich die Sache, Boerne. Warum haben Sie Ihren noch dran?“ Der Blick aus Thiels Augen schnitt wie ein Skalpell.  Und Boerne würde die Wunde vermutlich erst viel später spüren.

„Das ist vollkommen unerheblich“, versuchte Boerne sachlich zu antworten. Aber seine Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig zu sehr, um es glaubhaft zu machen.

Thiel starrte ihn einen Moment lang geschockt an. Dann drehte er sich abrupt weg und rieb sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Scheiße.“ Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen in die Haare und riss ein wenig daran. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“ Er trat mit einem Fuß gegen eine der Türen an der Seite des Ganges. „So eine Oberscheiße.“

Dann drehte er sich zu Boerne zurück, der immer noch hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Gang stand und sein Urteil erwartete.

Thiel ging wieder einen Schritt auf Boerne zu und in seinem Kopf flackerte kurz das Bild eines Boxers auf, der seinen Gegner im Ring gleichzeitig zu vermeiden und zu treffen versuchte.

„Sie wollen mir jetzt ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie den Ring aus rein modischen Gesichtspunkten drangelassen haben?“ Thiel zeigte mit einem Finger auf Boernes Hand, an der er den Ring sehen konnte, obwohl der andere die Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Das kann Ihnen doch vollkommen egal sein.“ Boerne mauerte weiter.

„Ach?“, schnaubte Thiel sarkastisch. „Das kann mir egaaaaal sein. Das ist ja suuuuper. Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Und wenn morgen im Präsidium jemand fragt, dann sage ich einfach, dass der Herr Professor den verdammten Ehering halt eben „einfach nur so“ noch trägt und das NICHTS mit mir zu hat. ODER WAS?“ Thiel konnte gar nicht stoppen, dass er wieder zu brüllen anfing.

„Das weiß aber ja doch niemand, dass Sie auch einen getragen haben!“ Boerne ließ sich von Thiel anstecken und seine Stimme wurde ebenfalls lauter.

„Mann, wie doof sind Sie eigentlich? Natürlich weiß das JEDER!“ Thiel gestikulierte wild mit beiden Händen. „Oder glauben Sie echt, das hat niemand mitbekommen? Das ...“ Er rang nach Worten. „Das ... selbst ich hab gemerkt, dass die alle ...“, er kam nicht weiter. Irgendwie hatte er sich im Kopf festgefahren.

„Nun ja, so wie Sie hier rumbrüllen, ist es zumindest kein Wunder, wenn die drei“, Boerne zeigte mit einem Daumen über seine Schulter, „jetzt auf jeden Fall Bescheid wissen.“

„DIE DREI“, Thiel hob seine Stimme erneut, diesmal aber mit voller Intention, „wissen eh schon längst Bescheid was hier läuft.“

„Ach, und was läuft hier?“ Jetzt war Boerne wieder zu seinem leicht überheblichen Tonfall zurückgekehrt.

Und bei Thiel brannten die Sicherungen durch. Er trat noch einen Schritt auf Boerne zu und schubste ihn dann mit aller Kraft von sich weg. Und da der andere seine Arme immer noch schützend vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen und landete sehr unsanft rückwärts auf dem Boden.

Thiel hob wieder einen Zeigefinger und trat noch einen Schritt vor, so dass er fast über Boerne stand, der ihn völlig geschockt anschaute.

„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL, JA? HAMSE’S KAPIERT?“ Schrie er Boerne ins Gesicht, als der gerade versuchte sich wieder von dem unerwarteten Angriff zu erholen.

„Was?“ Boerne saß auf seinem Hintern und sah jetzt völlig verdattert drein.

„Ich ... Ich kann das nicht.“ Thiel sackt in sich zusammen und drehte sich weg. So eine Scheiße. Jetzt hätte er den anderen gerade fast ernsthaft verletzt.

Er fuhr mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht. Was war nur los? Alles war verdreht. In seinem Kopf und überhaupt. Und seine Gefühle spielten seit diese Sache mit Gustav angefangen hatte auch komplett verrückt. Mit Boerne ein Paar sein. Zusammen nach Hause, zusammen zur Arbeit. Zusammen essen. Zusammen. Und dann war das alles eigentlich genauso wie sonst auch immer. Und Thiel wusste nicht mehr, was echt und unecht war. Und er wusste auch nicht mehr, was er jetzt eigentlich wollte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Boerne um und hatte schon die Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, aber der andere saß immer noch auf dem Boden und hatte jetzt die Beine angezogen und seine Arme um die Knie gelegt. Und Thiel blieb die Entschuldigung im Hals stecken. Genauso wie all die anderen Gefühle. Und er konnte kaum schlucken und traute sich nicht zu zu sprechen. Sonst kam womöglich das eine vermischt mit dem anderen raus.

Thiel stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften und versuchte weiterzuatmen und sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war er gar nicht sauer auf Boerne. Er war sauer auf sich selber. Auf die ganze Situation mit der er nicht klarkam und die so ausweglos schien. Noch einmal rieb er eine Hand über seine Stirn.

„Der Ring gehörte meiner Großmutter und als sie noch lebte, da ...,“ Boernes Stimme war leise, fast unhörbar, „da hat sie immer sehr viel mit mir gespielt ... als ich klein war“, Boerne schien zwanghaft zu versuchen sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er den Tränen nahe war. Aber seine Stimme wackelte jetzt doch ganz ordentlich.

„Boerne, ich ...“, Thiel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Und später, da hat sie mir auch vieles beigebracht. Mich unterstützt. Mein Vater hatte ja nie Zeit.“ Jetzt wurde Boernes Stimme wieder härter. Die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater waren wohl nicht so rosig.

Thiel atmete tief ein und aus. Was für eine Scheiße hatte er hier verbockt?

„Ich wusste das nicht ...“, er hatte nichts gewusst und er hatte auch nicht gefragt. Und jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was Boerne ihm hier gerade erzählte.

„Und sie hat meinen Großvater sehr geliebt.“ Boerne saß immer noch mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. „Und der Ring, den Sie jetzt tragen, der gehörte meinem Großvater.“

Thiel hockte sich zu Boerne auf den Boden. Ein Knie ließ er auf das graue PVC sinken und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab. Mit der Hand, an der der Ring schimmerte.

„Boerne ...“ Thiel ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken. Wieso war diese verdammte Situation nur so verdammt beschissen?

Er hätte jetzt so gerne etwas gesagt. Etwas Richtiges. Aber er wusste nicht, was das sein könnte. Vermutlich wusste das niemand. Also schwieg er und streckte einfach seine Hand aus. Boerne schaute einen Moment skeptisch darauf und dann in Thiels Gesicht. Und Thiel spürte das Brennen, welches dieser Blick in seinen Wangen auslöste. Scham und die stumme Bitte um Vergebung. Und der andere nahm seine Hand. Thiel drückte sich selber aus der Hocke hoch und Boerne folgte ihm nach.

Thiel konnte sehen, dass der andere von dem Sturz Schmerzen an der Hüfte hatte, die er zu verstecken versuchte und es tat ihm selber auch weh. Warum taten sie einander immer so sehr weh?

„Ich ...“, begann Thiel wieder einen Satz, von dem er eigentlich schon jetzt wusste, dass er unvollendet bleiben würde.

Boerne hob eine Hand ganz leicht und bedeutete ihm damit, dass es gut sei.

„Thiel, der Ring meines Großvaters bedeutet mir viel ... aber noch mehr ...“, jetzt war es Boerne dessen Wangen rosig wurden, „Sie haben nicht Unrecht gehabt, als Sie behaupteten, dass ich den Ring auch aus einem anderen Grund nicht ablegen will“, gab er schließlich zu.

Thiels Atem ging flacher. Jetzt kam der eigentliche Kampf. Der, der nicht mit Fäusten ausgetragen werden konnte. Der, den er ständig auch mit sich selber kämpfte. Thiel wagte es nicht dem anderen ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Und ich verstehe, wenn Sie diese Wertschätzung Ihrer Person meinerseits nicht erwidern können.“ Boerne straffte sich noch einmal, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Und ich entschuldige mich hiermit in aller Form, wenn ich Ihnen den Eindruck vermittelt haben sollte, dass ich von Ihnen irgendeine Gegenleistung für meine Gefühle erwarte. Dem ist nicht so.“

Thiel schloss die Augen. Es tat so weh. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Na super, Boerne hatte also wirklich Gefühle für ihn. Sowas hatte er sich ja schon fast gedacht.

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob ich sowas kann.“ Ihm saß jetzt schon ein ordentlicher Kloß im Hals. Sein Kopf nickte wieder nach vorne und er schaute zu Boden. Es ging hier ja gar nicht darum, dass er das absolut nicht wollte. Es ging hier einzig und allein darum, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er es konnte. Sich auf etwas einlassen, dass am Ende eventuell zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Boerne erst Hoffnung machen, nur um ihn dann am Ende noch viel mehr zu verletzen, wenn sie sich wieder trennten. Wenn er einen Rückzieher machte.

Diese Unterhaltung, _genau diese Unterhaltung_ hatte er nie führen wollen. Hatte sie immer zielsicher umschifft. Und jetzt hatte Boerne ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen. Na gut, eigentlich hatte der andere ihn zu gar nichts gezwungen. Er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass es eines Tages passieren musste. Die Risse im Boden unter seinen Füßen waren immer größer geworden mit den Jahren und jetzt konnte er sich an der Klippe nicht mehr halten.

„Was denn genau?“ Boernes Stimme war jetzt auch wieder ein wenig unsicherer geworden.

„Mit uns. So.“ Thiel wedelte mit einer Hand zwischen Ihnen beiden hin und her.

Einen Moment lang sagte Boerne gar nichts, aber dann trat der andere einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und Thiel hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Ist das denn überhaupt eine Option?“ Boerne versuchte Thiels Blick zu erhaschen, aber dessen Augen wichen ihm aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Boerne nickte langsam und drehte sich dann zum Gehen. Aber Thiel legte eine Hand kurz auf seinen Unterarm und stoppte Boernes Bewegung.

Und diesmal schauten sie sich in die Augen. Und Thiel sah seine eigene Unsicherheit reflektiert in Boernes. Sah aber auch Hoffnung. Und Verletzlichkeit. Und Liebe. 

„Mensch Boerne ...“, Thiel lachte kurz und unsicher auf. Unpassend, aber er konnte es nicht stoppen. Das war so eine Situation, mit der er gar nicht umgehen konnte.  

Der andere schaute ihn weiterhin geradeheraus an. Mit diesen Augen. Diese Augen, die ihn schon auf so viele verschiedene Arten angeschaut hatten, aber heute sahen sie ihn anders an. Freier. Ungeschützter. Verwundbar. Und Thiel hatte ihn verwundet. In genau dem Moment, wo Boerne es am Wenigsten erwartet hatte.

Dann griff Boerne plötzlich nach seiner Hand. Der Hand mit dem Ring, der einfach nicht abgehen wollte. So wie die Gefühle, die einfach nicht weggehen wollten. Und Thiel schluckte schwer bei dem Kontakt, der ihm wie ein Blitz die Adern rauffuhr. Direkt ins Herz. Der andere drehte ein wenig mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an dem Ring, fuhr sanft über die glänzende Oberfläche und streichelte seine umliegenden Finger gleich ein wenig mit. Thiel versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben aber er schauerte, wie im Winter ohne Handschuhe.

Mehrere lange Momente standen sie einfach nur da und Thiel versuchte einfach nur weiter zu atmen und Boerne fuhr jetzt - ermutigt durch den Mangel an negativer Reaktion - mit seinen Fingern an Thiels Hand entlang. Dann ging Boernes andere Hand hoch an seine Wange und Thiel schloss die Augen, lehnte sich in den Kontakt. Und Boerne trat noch näher an ihn heran, legte seine Nase an Thiels Stirn. Die geflüsterten Worte strichen sanft über seine Haut.

„Ich von meiner Seite werde diesen Ring nicht mehr abnehmen. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Art erpressen oder drängen möchte. Es heißt nur, dass ich von meiner Seite aus zu dir gehöre. Und das werde ich auch immer. Und meine ... ganze ... Liebe gehört dir auch. Was du damit machst ist deine Sache. Ich verlange nichts. Ich biete nur an.“

Und Thiel lehnte sich in den anderen hinein, dessen Hand jetzt seine losliess und sich warm und fest auf seinen Rücken legte. Seine eigenen Arme wanden sich um Boernes Körper und er hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Als er ein Geräusch wie ein kleines Flüstern hörte, öffnete er kurz die Augen und sah über Boernes Schulter hinweg blonde, braune und schwarze Haare aus dem Eingang zum Obduktionssaal wegducken. Na super.

Dann schloss er die Augen wieder und sog Boernes Wärme in sich auf. Alles andere war jetzt nicht wichtig. Vielleicht ging es ja doch voran.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
